Eventful
by Ninethousandpotatoes
Summary: Another Kyousaya fic. NSFW so... (Also, i'm sorry if you read the original version of this titled The Many Events, I just did it in a couple of nights, so it was pretty bad, Don't worry, this one is far better I think.)


Sayaka was walking alone in the business section of town. It was a bright summer afternoon, and the general atmosphere was quite pleasant. She was glad she chose her current outfit, a tank top patterned with sky blue and pastel golden flowers. She also wore a low rise pleated skirt in the same shade of blue. For shoes she chose a pair of well worn mary janes with paper white saddle purse and full stockings.

There wasn't anything for her to do today, so she was just walking around without any destination in particuar. "Why did I go here?" she thought. "There isn't much to do here that I can afford". She was correct in wondering why she was here in the first place, when she could have been at the park instead. In the city it was a little murkier than what she expected. Somehow there were still oil-filled puddles from yesterday's rain shower. "At least they look pretty in the sunlight," she thinks as she slows her pace to look at her reflection in the brown rainbow tinted water. It has a somewhat surreal quality almost, as if were oil paint on a canvas instead of a street in the middle of nowhere.

"Watch where you're going, missy!" a passerby with a medium sized dog says as he bumps into Sayaka. "Hey, how about you watch where you're going instead, mister!" she says in a huff. In her anger, she trips on the gutter and slips on the puddle she was admiring a second ago. She collects herself and steps on something squishy in the progress. "Wait… this isn't from the rain yesterday, is it." she thinks solemn. She examines her sock and groans. "It's sewage overflow."

She walks into the nearest building to take off her socks and clean her shoes.

The bell on the door chimes as she enters a pale brown room. "Excuse me," she said to an older looking man at a desk, "is there a bathroom here?" "Yes," the old man says, "right down that hall and to the right." She goes into the room and sits on the toilet. Once seated, she takes off her socks and shoes and attempts to clean off the mess with hand soap and brown paper towels. Most of it does come off the shoes so she gives up after a little bit, but the socks just aren't worth it to try and fix. She hid them behind the sink and flushed the toilet out of courtesy.

Once she walked out she noticed the pawprints on the wall. When she got to the main room again, she realized that this was a small pet store. "Hey, um miss?" Sayaka turned around, almost forgetting the man was there. "I almost forgot, you need to buy something to use the bathroom." "Are you sure, I mean I already used it, soo…" "Sorry, store policy."

Disappointed, she browsed the doggy hair clips and accessories, something that could be cheap. "Oh hey, that one looks cute." "Oh, the black bow? Is that the one you want?" "I didn't even realize I said anything," she thought to herself. "Yes, it is." she said without thinking, feeling embarrassed afterwards. "Alright then bring it up here." She walked up to the man sheepish and handed it to him.

"Alright then, that'll be 705, please." She fished through her purse for money without any kind of caution about the mess she was making. As she thought she saw the correct change stuck at the bottom, she somehow managed to empty out all the contents of the purse. "Oh, um, sorry about that." she apologized as she bent down to pick everything up. "It's okay, it's okay, no harm done."

Once she found the correct change on the floor, she threw it onto the counter and stuffed everything else into her purse in a huff. She sighed, feeling defeated as she rose up. "Sorry for any trouble, ma'am. Say, what's your doggy's name?" "Kyouko." "Nice name, quite fitting for a small dog, I would say. Well enjoy your day." "Thank you", she said as she rushed out the door as soon as possible.

"Why did I say that?" she asked herself, holding her face in her hand, and the other one clutching the bow. "Well," she thought, moving her hand away from her face, "this kind of does look like her bow in her ponytail. It makes sense." Regaining confidence at a slow pace, she headed forwards.

After about thirty minutes or so of wandering, Sayaka's feet were feeling heavy. She decided to go take the train for whatever she wanted to go to. It was a good decision too, because as she approached the station her feet felt like lead weights. Climbing the stairs seemed like an almost impossible task. Sitting down at the bench in the waiting area for the train felt like heaven.

She looked around her and the scenery looked beautiful. The sun was bright, even if fading, and the weather was colder, but still pleasing to be in. The white tile was deteriorating, with wet footprints glistening on the pavement. It was so blissful after a long time walking to be here.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey" Sayaka perked up in an almost tense manner, and turned to her left. It was Kyouko, with a slight confused look on her face. Usually, Sayaka would be getting defensive about now, but she was too tired to. "Why are you here? You don't usually go around here." "How would you know where I go or not?" Sayaka said, starting to get pissed. "Because I know every corner of this town and i've never seen you here before?" Kyouko said confused. "I thought you knew that." "Oh yeah. You don't have a routine or anything, you just do whatever."

Kyouko sat down next to Sayaka with a plop as if she were baggage with legs. "Well I do make sure to stay in a certain area every day, but yeah." "Wait, why do you do that? Shouldn't you spread out over a wide area to look for witches?" "Well, I do try to cover as much ground as I can in witch hunting, but I was just talking about in general." She leaned back in a carefree manner. "I do need to make sure nobody takes the place I sleep for the night."

"Wait, you don't have a regular place to sleep?" Sayaka said worried "No?" Kyouko said befuddled. "No... I don't exactly have a paying job." "So, you haven't changed out of those clothes for months?" "Of course not. Where the hell do you think i'm going to get new clothes?"

Sayaka felt sorry, almost guilty at hearing this. "Let's go buy you some clothes, then."

"What?" Kyouko said with a stunned expression on her face. "Let's go buy you some clothes. Don't you want something new?" "Um…" Kyouko replied hesitant. "Okay, but what about your train ticket?" Sayaka jolted and faced her, all the sense of atrophy gone out of desire to help and prove a point to Kyouko. "I came to rest my legs, where's your train ticket?" "In my invisible unicorn's handbag." Kyouko said with dripping sarcasm as she stood up. "Whatever, let's just go buy some clothes." "Yeah!" Sayaka cheered, as Kyouko chuckled and started to leave the station with her.

Once they got to the store, they rushed from rack to rack for hours. Sayaka almost always picked out cute tennis dresses. Kyouko tried her hardest to pick out something as close to her current outfit as possible. Sayaka always complained about how similar it was before sending her back. Finally they reached a somewhat compromise after a few hours. Kyouko came out of the dressing room with a cute cherry tee shirt and jeggings with a ripped design on them.

"These look nice on me," Kyouko said as she took another look at her outfit. "Well, have you decided on that already?" Sayaka sighed as she tried to sit on the edge of a mannequin display. Her feet hurt more than ever now that the initial rush of getting to help Kyouko with her clothes was gone. "Yeah, this looks great!" Kyouko said rather upbeat. "I'm glad you like them, but shouldn't we look for panties and bras, too?" Kyouko tisked as she attempted to sit on the display too, but just ended up crouching while using the display as support. "You're spending too much money on clothes for me. What you already got is fine." "Fine, one panty, one bra. But treat yourself okay? Get something cute or lacy, it can be fancy lingerie for all I care just do something nice for yourself." Kyouko sighed content. "Okay, if it makes you happy." She walked into the nearby underwear department and Sayaka sighed from relief. "At least she's taking care of herself" she thought.

A few minutes later Sayaka's phone was vibrating in her purse. She fished through the still displaced money and found her phone and flipped it open. It was a text from Kyouko asking for her opinion on how the underwear looked. Sayaka stood up, wishing that Kyouko had taken a little more time finding the underwear. She started heading towards the changing room to the left down the hall. She knocked on the door of the changing room. She could already knew which one she was in since the clothes she bought and her regular ones were on the floor. "It's Sayaka, right?" "Yeah, it's me." "Okay then, come in."

She came in to the changing room and closed the door immediately behind her. "So, what do you think?" She turned around and it looked great on her. It was a dark pink demi cup bra and g-string set that covered in a pale pink lace with a flower pattern. There were cute red bows on the hips, front, and tailbone of the panties and also on the strap endings and cleavage of the bra. They framed her figure well. "You look beautiful, Kyouko." Sayaka said, taken aback by her great taste in underwear. "Hey, don't mention it." Kyouko said, with a splash of embarrassment. "Come on Sayaka, let's go pay for all this." "Okay"

After they paid for the clothes, Kyouko wore everything new out, except for her jacket, which she kept on, but opened at the front. Sayaka's collective fatigue from throughout the day was starting to show. The sun was starting to set with a beautiful red and orange gradient. "Hey Sayaka." "What?" Sayaka responded tired. "Where are we going to go?" "Huh? Oh, right, right. You can stay at my house if you want." "At your house? Are you sure that nobody's gonna mind?" "Nobody's there, don't worry. Hey, can I lean on you?"

Kyouko stopped walking immediately. "Sayaka, you walked too much, didn't you?" she said, hoping she hadn't hurt herself in her worry. "Yeah…" Sayaka responded with a tone in her voice that could almost be guilt. Kyouko sighed heavy and walked in front of her, then crouched. "I'm giving you a piggyback ride." "What?!" Sayaka responded with nervous shock visible in her face or tone. "You've done so many nice things today, i'm going to give you a nice thing too." She patted her own back for emphasis. "Now hop on, you little dweeb." "Hey, don't call me a dweeb!" Sayaka said with a huff as Kyouko giggled.

Sayaka clamored onto Kyouko's back and Kyouko held on tight to her as they headed off. "You're heavy, you know." Kyouko commented. "Shut up." Sayaka remarked blissfully as she buried her warm, blushing face into her jacket. "Where's your house again?" "Six blocks straight, go … two blocks after turning left, and then turn left and go straight for a block." "Okay then, let's go." "This is such a great day", Sayaka thought as she huddled Kyouko's back even closer to her. She breathed in the scent of her skin, and feeling redder with every step they took.

It was already night time when they got to her house, and by now Sayaka could have fallen asleep if they hadn't been moving so much. "Hey, Sayaka, we're here." Kyouko tilted to her side as Sayaka slid down off her. "Thanks for giving me the piggyback ride." "Not a problem. Thanks for letting me stay at your house." "Make yourself comfortable." Sayaka said as she opened the door and invited her in with an exaggerated sweep of the arm. As she came in, Kyouko started to explore the living room. Sayaka was already making her way upstairs. "I'm going to go take a bath. Is that fine?" "Sure. Do you mind if I wash my old clothes?" "Not a problem." Sayaka rushes upstairs and starts to heat up a bath. In the time that it takes for the tub to heat up, she dumps all her money onto her desk in the room, and then the doggy hairclip falls out too. "I almost forgot about this." she whispers to herself. "Should I give it to her?"

The tub was filling and starting to vapor as she prepares to step in. She tosses in a bath bomb that smells like vanilla and makes the bathtub look white. It also has a small amount of glitter and bubbles in it. It looks rather pretty, like a melting snowflake fairy, their magic flowing in the water as if asleep. She puts a foot into the tub, cringes at the heat at first, but then melts and slides the towel off her body. She submerges herself in the bath except for her head, and turns off the tap so that it doesn't overflow.

This is what she needed the entire day. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt the heat everywhere on her body. If she didn't move, then it would almost be as if she disappeared or was floating. "Should I give the bow to Kyouko or not?" she thought.

"I mean…"

"I never even intended to get it, but…"

"She deserves it. She's such a beautiful person."

"She's so noble, fearless, and trustworthy…"

"Her smile is so warm...She's such a beautiful person…"

"I … love her, don't I?"

The steam from the bathtub is making it hard to breathe, so she decides to stop bathing. She picked up the towel from the floor and dries herself with it, even though it's already dampened from the moisture. She opens the door of the bathroom, takes a deep breath and lets all the steam free. The room is on the other side of the hall, so she walked straight to it and went inside to change. After making sure that her hair was dry, she slipped on a blue nightgown and put the money underneath her purse. She held the bow tight in her fists.

"Hey, um, Kyouko?" she yelled timid. "What?" Kyouko replies. "Could you come up here for a second?" "To your room?" "Yeah, I need to talk about something important." "Okay be right there." When she hears her clamor up the stairsteps, she sits on the edge of the bed, as if that would make her and her gift seem more appealing.

"Hey, what is it?" Kyouko said as she entered the room. "I just wanted to give you something." "What is it?" "It's just a little hairbow, it reminded me of you." Sayaka passed her the bow, eager to hear that she loves her back. "Thanks a lot, Sayaka." She puts the bow to her side. "What does this mean though?" She thought. "Does she like it or what?"

"Hey Sayaka." "Yeah?" Kyouko sat down next to her."Why are you being so nice? You've done so much stuff for me and I didn't even do anything to deserve it." "I'm in love with you, Kyouko."

…

…

…

"You're in love with me?" "Yes. Do you love me too?

"Well…"

She runs her hands through her hair and looks to the side. "...In fact, I think I do."

Sayaka's happiness was immeasurable at this moment, but she tried to look calm. "Would you mind if I kiss you, then?" Kyouko looked shocked but happy. She cleared her throat.

"No, I - I wouldn't mind at all.". A silence fell in the room, but one that was buzzing with intimacy rather than emptiness she expected.

Sayaka leaned towards her and placed her hands near her waist. Kyouko turned towards her and pulled her closer. They inched closer and closer to each other until there was only an inch apart from each other's faces. They stared at each other like deer in the headlights. They breathed in the sweet smell of each other's skin, trembling with anticipation. Sayaka leans forward, and time stands still when her cheek brushes against Kyouko's. As soon as their lips brushed together, Sayaka loosened but furthered her grip on Kyouko. Kyouko reached for her waist, then started to push onto her. Kyouko held her tighter and Sayaka raised her grip on Kyouko, sucking on Kyouko's bottom lip, hoping she was being tender. Kyouko silkily swirled her tongue around Sayaka's like a whisk, turned with care in a bowl of batter. Sayaka trembles, happy and nervous tears streaming down her face. Their teeth clicked as she tried to suck Kyouko's tongue, but Kyouko jolts backwards and gasps for air.

Sayaka's face was wet with tears of happiness and they both panted, regaining their breath.

"Th-thank you so much…" Sayaka huffed, feeling too numb to even feel her face blushing anymore. "No problem." Kyouko murmured nervously, tying the bow out of her hair, letting it collapse to the floor. "This means so much to me, I don't know how to thank you." Sayaka uttered, wiping her face.

"Please have sex with me." Kyouko said with quivering tone, yet blunt like a knife at the same time. "Sex?!" Sayaka blurted. "Please, I need more!" Kyouko pleaded. "I need to please myself!" The guilt registered almost immediately shortly after. Sayaka felt petrified, but her heart was throbbing at the chance to have sex with Kouko. "I'm sorry if I was too forward" Kyouko stammered, "I just-" "It's…" Kyouko looked up with an almost lustful hope on her face. "It's my first time…How should I do it?" "It's my my first time too." Kyouko purred. Sayaka took comfort in that thought. "Just let me on top of you and eat me out." "You do know how to that right?" Kyouko teased. "Yes…"

"Okay… I'll have sex with you, Kyouko."

"Thank you" Kyouko breathed. "Ready to go down?" Sayaka nodded, ready to start. Kyouko threw herself onto Sayaka and pulled her down to the floor, throwing her head backwards. Kyouko leaned into Sayaka's face, her breathless panting tickling her ear. "The other way," she whispers, chuckling a little. Feeling fuzzy, Sayaka turns her body to face Kyouko's vagina and pulls down the rim of her jeggings and panties in a bunch. Her fleshy pink clitoris revealed itself, that with any luck was as appetizing as Sayaka's was to Kyouko. Sayaka feels Kyouko lift her nightgown wantonly and lower the panties, then stroke the inner wall of the clit with her finger. The waves of fire thunder through her.

Removing the finger, Kyouko lowered herself slow. She parted the lips, nipping at the soft outer skin before diving in with a playful hunger. Sayaka trembles as she delves her tongue in, lapping it up, starving for her. She looks up, rising to Kyouko's pocket as she brought her tongue in. It tastes sweet and right. She flicked her tongue, burying herself inside her as she got acquainted with her new meal. Kyouko parted, licking her dripping lips in a savorous manner. She bites back a moan as Sayaka played with the inner wall and lurches forwards. "Keep at it…" she mewled. "Do that all night."

Kyouko could feel her breathing hard through her nose as she lowered herself, stroking it now rather than devouring it. Sayaka caressed her hip bone at risk of losing her balance. She jolts her tongue in frantically, and Kyouko feels shock waves roaring all over her body. Seeing stars, she rises up, breath hitching.

"That-that's enough Sayaka." Kyouko begged. Sayaka popped out in an almost curious manner. "Did I go too far?" Sayaka breathed. "No, I just… don't want to keep going." "Oh, okay." Sayaka panted, sliding out from under her. Kyouko sighed deep, taking in the warm air. She stood up and decided on whether she should try to put her jeans back on or not. Eventually she gave up and just took everything off, including the shirt. She slumped on the bed, breathing heavy as she tried to compose herself.

Sayaka joined her shortly after, not even have bothered to take off her nightgown. She turned on her side to face Kyouko and held her shoulder lovingly. "How did I do Kyouko?" Sayaka asked, with her face flushed and showing a mixture of being blissful and concerned. "You did great." Kyouko replied breathlessly. "Maybe next time we could try something different though."

"What didn't you like?" she replied looking befallen. "Oh no, I loved it. I just want to do something tamer next time. I want to be able to do it for longer." "Okay, that's fine. Just let me know what you want to do when you're ready." She attempted to pull herself under the blanket, but Kyouko's weight made it too tight. "Would you mind moving? I kind of wanted to sleep now…" "Huh?" Kyouko looked down and realized that she was in fact tightening the sheets. "Oh, sorry." she tumbled off almost in a panic, and pulled Sayaka slightly towards her as she fell off. "You didn't need to do that. And you said I was heavy."

"Be quiet," Kyouko responds in mock agitation as Sayaka giggles while entering the sheets. Kyouko enters the sheets cautiously, then adjusts herself in the mattress. "Are you comfortable, Sayaka?" "Yeah." Sayaka says as she turns away from Kyouko. Kyouko turns towards her and hug from behind. She gets close to her and whispered in her ear. "I really didn't expect you to be so confident there you know." "I didn't expect you to want sex after our first kiss. Actually I didn't even expect to be able to get it out that I loved you. This was nice though." "Yeah… Goodnight Sayaka." "Sweet dreams, Kyouko."

The night ends as they hug each other to sleep, their shared warmth acting like a second blanket. The newly partnered lovers laid in the covers silently as they dreamt, still as a statue.


End file.
